In the end
by Fillynes
Summary: Frisk has terrorised the underground and refuses to break the barrier to release the monsters. Toriel and Sans hide in the ruins trying to cope with the loss of those they love. Then one day... another human fell down the hole...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired… So tired…

I don't want to be here…"

These thoughts reverberated around Vellas head as the hands of time moved slowly on. She reached for her hood and pulled it over her mouse brown hair, letting her pigtails poke out and fall over her shoulders.

"Mount Ebott isn't far" she mumbled as she trudged through the forrest. It was a damp autum day and the leaves stuck to the bottom of her shoes as she walked on. Tears stung at her eyes and the cool air chilled her to the bone.

"It won't be long" she sighed. Reaching into her pocket Vella pulled out the photo of her and Frisk sat in the yellow flower patch at the village. They were making flower crowns and laughing. The nearby castle dominated the background. Back then they had been best friends. Inseparable. Both their parents had died in the war so they were left at the orphanage. It had all changed when people found out Frisk had the "reset" ability. The ability to reset things to how they once were. Frisk was then hated by the village. They all wanted him to reset back to the war so things could be changed, done differently, less lives lost. Frisk didn't. So the village scorned him and by extension so was Vella. She would often find him hiding in his room. Too scared to come out. And yet whenever she needed it Frisk would protect Vella. He promised he'd always be there for her. That one day they'd run away together and escape that miserable village.

Then one day… he jumped.

"He didn't even say goodbye…" Vella held back the tears and kept walking.

CRACK

The sound of a twig breaking behind her alerted Vella to someone behind her…

Following

Stalking

Preying on her.

She could feel people watching her, hear their feet crunching on dead leaves, feel their hot breath in the autumn cool.

Vela took two deep breaths and pushed the photo back into her pocket. She would be in the plains soon and then at the base of the mountain. She held on to the bottom seem of her skirt to stop her hands shaking.

"I can't let them know I'm afraid" she thought "especially now Frisk isn't here…"

The edge of the forest was in sight now. If she could just hold out until then she would have a chance at outrunning them.

10 steps left…

She took a breath to calm her nerves

8 steps left

The people behind her got faster…

5 steps…

She let go of her skirt to free her arms

3 steps

"I'm so close" she thought

1

She bolted into the plains running straight into the patches of long grass that waved above her head. She hoped this would cover her tracks or better yet loose her followers.

Weeds scratched her legs and tears stung her eyes but she couldn't stope now…

"Ain't Frisk coming to save you?!" she heard a girl called Jane shout.

Jane was the daughter of the village leader. She'd been one of Frisks main attackers while he was at the village. And unfortunately for Vella she was also one of the fastest runners out of all the village children.

But Vella couldn't worry about that now… she had to keep going. She had to reach the mountain.

Vella could feel someone grasping at her hood so she pulled it further forward and sprinted.

"Just a little further…" Vella heard a voice she didn't recognise. "You need to run a bit more… to the mountain…" the voice sounded sad and tired… like Vella… "Run" the voice strained "please… we need you… Frisk nee-" the voice was cut off by the screams of Jane and the others behind Vella. She turned to look and a wall of vines had sprouted stopping Vellas followers from getting any closer.

Jane was reaching through a gap in the vines.

"I'll kill you Vella! She shouted "I'll kill you!"

"Not if I do it first" Vella thought as she started running to the base of the mountain again.

Vella entered the cavern and looked around. Wreaths of golden flowers from the village were left around the hole that lead to the inside of the mountain.

"Hypocrites" Vella said examining a couple more of the wreaths.

Vella turned her attention to the hole itself. It was long and dark. She could just about make out a spec of yellow down at the bottom but surely at this height she would die.

"I hope the stories are true…" Vella mumbled "That monsters eat children… then when they eat what's left of me they'll come up and attack them all."

Vella took out the photo and a pen before scrawling a note on the back.

"I hope you're all happy.

I hope the monsters attack.

Hypocties."

She left the note with a wreath that was in the centre facing the entrance.

Taking one last look into the depths Vella took a deep breath…

And jumped.


	2. Chapter 2- Sans and Chara

**Sans-**

Tori had been having trouble sleeping lately. Ever since Frisk tried to kill Asriel she's been havin' real bad dreams.

I should probably explain how I'm still alive… After my fight with Frisk I was in a pretty bad way. I was close to dying when Tori found me. She patched me up with her magic. I sure am lucky she found me otherwise I would have been a goner… After that we followed Frisk and found him just as Asriel managed to escape… Tori hasn't been well since then. As Frisk… did what he did to Pap Tori has been letting me stay with her. She's real sweet. I hate seein' her like this…

She talks in her sleep when the nightmares get bad. She normally says names like "Sans", "Asgore", "Asriel", "Frisk" and "Chara"… funny name that one. I once tried asking her who Chara was. She started crying and made me promise never to ask again.

Tonights a bad night for her. She keeps talking about "Flowey" and sayin' sorry a lot. I went into the kitchen to get her some milk and snail cookies but when I got back to her room she'd left. I just caught sight of her running down the path towards the ruins. I chased after her and I only caught up when she reached the end of the ruins where the humans fall.

That's where we found IT. A human wearing a pink striped hoodie. It had brown hair, was kinda small… looked a bit like Frisk. Faceplanted into the patch of flowers. Bleeding.

Tori fell to her knees in shock and started crying. I stood behind her and kept watch. If Flowey or Frisk appeared Tori wouldn't be able to fend them off. Don't get me wrong Tori is strong. But in her current state her defence is low. I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything happened to her.

"Nnn?" the human stirred a little. Tori rushed over and pulled the human onto her knees. The human kept opening and closing it's eyes. Must have been going in and out of conciseness or something. I wasn't exactly surprised with how far the kid had fallen. Normally I'd assume a fall like that should have killed them however this was the 9th human to fall down and potentially survive so I knew better than to assume something like that.

"where am I?" the kid mumbled "did I die?"

"No my child" Tori said shakily "you are safe now". Her voice was cracking.

"Dammit…" the kid said before falling unconscious again. Tori held them close.

"Tori." I said "It's not safe to be out here at this time… let's go back." She stood up holding the kid and faced me.

"O- ok!" she said smiling with tears in her eyes. First time I'd seen her smile in a long time…

We walked back through the ruins towards Home. Tori was holding the kid close to her chest still.

"I'm sorry Sans" she said sounding calmer "It must have worried you when I ran out the house like that"

"It's ok Tori" I said still looking around on guard

"Are you upset with me Sans?" she said looking at me sadly

"You could never upset me Tori" I said trying to smile at her. She hadn't upset me. That was the truth. But something felt off… Normally we would have disturbed some Froggits or the Whimsuns but there was nothing here…

Sudenly Toriel stopped dead and gasped. I followed her eye line and saw another human… It looked like Frisk but in a green shirt rather than blue. He (or maybe she?) had a knife in one hand and was pinning down a froggit with the other.

"Chara?" Tori whispered. The Froggit squirmed and pleaded to be let go. The kid didn't listen. Instead they raised the knife over their head.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran over to them. I grabbed the kids wrist just before they could plunge the knife down into the Froggit.

"Let. The Froggit. Go." I said sternly.

"Sans, no, get back from hi-"

"Your name is Sans?" the kid said turning their head to look at me. I recoiled a little when I saw he had red eyes… I didn't know much about humans but I knew that wasn't natural.

"Let. Froggit. Go." I repeated and made my eye glow blue. The kid just kept staring at me and lifted his hand just enough to let the Froggit squeeze out.

"Frisk has told me a LOT about you Sans…" The kid looked at me unblinking… I was starting to feel a bit creeped out… "about you and your dear brother Papyrus…" the kid stood up.

"You know Frisk then."

"I guess you could say that…"

"Sans, please can we go now?" Tori pleaded. The kid started laughing.

"Yeah… Let's go Tori." I let go of the kids wrist and walked away behind Tori looking over my shoulder every so often in case they followed us.

We made it back to Home and Tori took the human we'd found into Frisks old room. I went into the front room where I'd left the milk and snail cookies. I sat down at the table and lay my head in my hands. I could feel the weight of what had just happened creep on my back. Not only had a human fallen in again but another human was here and they seemed dangerous. I couldn't let them hurt Tori… but to get to the rest of the underground they have to go through here…

"Sans?" I heard Tori call from the bedroom

"yeah?"

"Can you get me some bandages from the kitchen?"

"sure" I said getting up again. I'd forgotten the kid was bleeding.

I brought Tori the bandages and she wrapped a set around the kids head, some around their wrists and some over the scratches on the kids knees.

"They should be fine… they will wake up when they are ready" Tori said as we walked out the room and closed the door.

"There are some cookies for you on the table. I got them out earlier." I said with a yawn

"Oh thank you Sans! Come on. Let's go and eat them now."

"Actually I'm pretty ti-"

Screams erupted from inside the kids room. Tori and I looked at each other and burst back into the room.

"No please no calm down!" Flowey was on the floor of the kids room "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I grabbed Flowey and yanked him from the floor

"What are you doing here Flowey?!" the little flower shrieked and wriggled

"Please! No no! I'm here to help! I have information?!"

"Why should I listen to you?" I gripped harder and my eye lit up.

"Frisk! I have information on Frisk!" I froze. How does he have information on Frisk?!

I grabbed an empty plant pot Tori had left on a cabinet in here and stuffed the flower in.

"Start talking. Now."

 **Chara-**

I crouched down outside the window of Home. I could hear Snas and Toriel talking.

I'd been trapped on this side of the ruins since Asriels soul unfused from mine. We don't know why it happened but I'm very glad it did… Now I can go find Frisk. I need Frisk for my plan.

I heard the human girl who had fallen down scream and took that as my cue to get in. I gently pushed the door open and then bolted for the stairs leading to the other side of the ruins.

Running down the long corridor I found the door at the end. Toriel used to take Asriel and I through here as children. We'd visit Snowdin to play a lot. Now I have very different intentions.

I placed my hand on the door and pushed gently.

It's time for the fun to begin!


	3. Chapter 3- I miss you

**Alphys-**

"It's been weeks… no… maybe months?" I sniffled as I stood over Undyes grave. "Time goes slowly without you here…" I fell to my knees and sobbed. Mettaton held an umbrella over my head to keep the waterfall spray off of me. He didn't approve of me coming here but he never stopped me.

I gripped Undynes letter in my hand and read it again. They'd found it in her dust when she died…

"Dear Alphys,

I don't know how you'll react to this but I have to tell you something…

I think you're really neat!

Wanna go out some time?

Undyne"

I cried every time I read it…

"Alphys darling… it's time to go…" Mettaton said gently as I felt a fresh wave of tears roll down my face.

"I kn-kn-kn-know" I sobbed and hugged the letter close to my chest.

"Come on dearest" Mettaton picked me up with one arm

"I- I- I- I'm s-s-s-sorry…" I stammered

"It's ok my darling…" Mettaton said gently "We'll be back at the true lab soon and th-" childish laughter came from behind us.

"Hello again Alphy! Miss me?" Frisks scathing voice came from behind us along with sharp scratching noises. Mettaton put me down gently.

"You have our secret weapon?" Mettaton asked me gently

"y- y- yes" I said as I stuffed the letter back into my pocket and pulled out a small remote. When Frisk got close enough I'd have the chance to kill him!  
.

.

.

"But I was too slow…" I said sobbing holding some of what was left of Mettaton close to my chest.

"Dr…" a little monster kid was sat with me on a ledge watching the adults get dinner ready. We'd converted many of the old laboratory rooms into bedrooms, storerooms and a kitchen.

"It wasn't your fault…" The monster kid looked up at me wide eyed. "You did your best, that's what counts right?"

"r- r- r-… I don't know…" I tightened my grasp on the mechanical arm.

"… hold on" the little monster kid ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Mettaton… how did it come to this?" The room started spinning… Without Mettaton I had nothing. Noone.

I started breathing heavily…

My eyes blurred

My pulse skyrocketed

I was hyperventilating

"Mettaton… help…" I clutched the hand on the end of the disembodied arm…

"DR ALPHYS!" I snapped out of it. The little monster kid was stood in front of me with a plate of hot food on his head. "C'mon this is hot!"

"s- sorry!" I placed the arm down and picked up the hot plate off the poor little guys head.

"phew… mama says it's good to eat yummy food when you're sad so I got you dinner!" he had the biggest grin on his face as he pulled himself back onto the ledge.

Thinking about it I'd never seen this little guy without a massive smile on his face… It made me envious that someone could have so much hope in this situation.

"How do you do you stay so hopeful?" I asked the monster kid before taking a mouthful of hot food.

"Easy!" they said enthusiastically "Undyne will come save us!"

I swallowed hard.

"Undyne… Undyne got beaten by Fr-"

"Oh I know that!" I looked at them in surprise "But you can bring them back with determination can't you?"

"What?"

"Like the other monsters that fell down!" Monster kid nodding at the amalgamation who had wandered past "or like Mettaton!"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand… how can I do that without their-" I gasped as Monster kid pulled a small sealed jar out of his pocket "…souls…" around the middle of the jar was a label saying 'Papyrus'. The Soul was suspended in a clear liquid like substance and glowing a cool blue colour. "How did you do this?" I said as he passed me the jar

"Determination!"

"I…how…"

"my sister showed me how to do it before she fell down" He was sat there grinning.

I looked back at the soul. It had some small cracks- probably a result of dying. The monster who this belonged to would have had to have been very strong to have their soul survive this.

"The label says Papyrus… that was this monsters name right?"

"Yup! He was a Skeleton that lived in Snowdin before…" He paused and looked down "well… you know" silence hung around us.

"… you are amazing, you know that right?" I said quietly

"huh?"

"You're still a child and yet you've done something that I- the royal scientist- didn't think to do!"

"Heehee, thank my sister!" he said happily.

"Where is she now?" I asked excitedly. The Monster kid didn't reply. Instead he scanned the room and pointed to one of the melted monsters that I had made in the true lab. "oh go-"

"HEY SIS!" he yelled and the melted monster turned and ran towards us "Dr Alphys might be able to use your soul jars to bring them back!"

"Hey- hold on I haven't said anything yet!" I said not trying to get their hopes up. The little melted one in front of me jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere.

Down a long corridor I hadn't been in in a while was a door. The melted monster and monster kid pushed open the door to reveal a room full of jars. Most of the jars were from my experiments and filled with "DETERMINATION". Others had labels on them with names.

They scurried inside, came back with a jar of determination and then started pulling me down a corridor I didn't recognise. At the end was yet another door. This time when they pushed it open we were on the edge of Snowdin.

"Wow! I knew that the lab went under Waterfall but I didn't know it stretched this far!" I said looking around

"We have to hurry!" Monster kid yelled beckoning me in the direction of the graveyard.

We ran behind waterfalls and in the long grasses just in case Frisk appeared. Everything was weirdly quiet and a little spooky.

"Here we are" Monster kid whispered "I can see his soul! It's still intact!"

"What?!" Stunned I looked up and in the middle of the graveyard was a tangle of webs and Mettatons soul!

"Spiiiid" The melted kid said in a gurgle

"I know sis… but the spiders know us… they've given us a soul before so maybe they'll be nice again?" Monster kid tried to reassure his sister. "I can see Muffets pet… Ok I'll go talk to them." Monster kid jumped out from the grasses and ran over to the group of webs.

"Wai-" I tried to say but he was too far away. "Should we go after him?" his sister looked at me and shook her head (I think it was her head…)

"Truuuuu" she paused and tried again "tru us ust him" she managed to get out. I looked at her sadly and nodded.

"Ok guys!" We heard Monster kid call. "We've made a deal!" we walked out the tall grass and over to the webs. I could feel the eyes of all the spiders on us. Monster kid grinned widely and his sister ran over to him. I walked slower… I don't like spiders…

"You… Doctor?" A larger spider that looked like it had been baked into a muffin came off the web where Mettatons soul was kept and over to me.

"y- y- yes I am" I stammered. The spider looked me up and down before handing me a jar with a purple heart in it.

"Our… master… friend… try" he looked up at me with such sad eyes that I could see perfect reflections in them.

"Try… to bring them back?" I asked tentatively

"yes…" It looked at me and then to it's fellow spiders "even if she… metal… she our friend…" I could feel the sadness emanating from him. The same sadness I had felt since Undyne died.

"I… will try…" I said, my heart feeling like you could hear it breaking "If it doesn't work though… you could loose her forever"

"It… better chance than… we have…now"

"…I understand." I held back more tears "I will do my best. For all of them." A chorus of tiny cheers erupted around us from the spiders and some came down to help Monster Kid get Mettatons soul. They placed it in the jar and it began emanating a yellow colour.

"Thank you… thank you all" I sobbed clutching the jar close to my chest "It's going to be ok Mettaton…"

 **Frisk-**

I sat on top of rock above a waterfall watching the scene bellow…

I was about to crush Mettatons soul when Muffets pet interrupted me. The damn spiders took my knife too. They've been causing me a lot of trouble lately but…

Chara would be VERY interested in this development. It means we might be able to kill some of our old "friends" again. That would certainly be a new challenge.

I got up and started walking back to Snowdin. Chara would be out of the ruins soon. Then we could meet and plan what to do next.

"F- Frisk!" Floweys voice came from nearby. I turned sharply and came face to face with him.

"Asriel? Aren't you meant to be helping Chara?" I said calmly.

"I- I did. He made it through and told me to come get you!"

"Right… that was a lot faster than I was expecting."

"Wh- what are you doing up here?" Flowey asked quietly. I smirked and turned away

"Gathering intel" Flowey looked at the scene bellow and sighed. I knew Flowey wasn't happy helping me and Chara. But he didn't have a choice. He had no way to stop us and had lost the ability to reset the world. Chara had threatened to kill him multiple times too.

"Come on Frisk… why do we have to hurt these guys?"

"Isn't it you who said 'kill or be killed'?"

"Frisk that's not-"

"Shut up" I said raising my voice. "Lets go Asriel" the little flower looked up at me scared and then down at the scene bellow again.

"I'm sorry everyone…" I heard him whisper before ducking below the soil again.

The path to Snowdin was relatively short but it always felt like it took an age. Eventually the waterfalls gave way to little snow poffs and sheer cliff faces. I could just about make out the lights of the abandoned town.

The closer I got the more the memories flooded back… all 29 resets had lead me to this point.

I could see the Grilbys sign now. Blinking but still just about working. Sat outside at a table, twirling his knife between his fingers, was Chara.

"Finally Frisk… It's not nice to keep a lady waiting" Chara giggled

"We both know you aren't a lady Chara" I said taking a seat next to her.

"Heh true… anything interesting happen? The flower says you've been gathering intel?"

"I have… you're going to love this"

I recounted what I had seen and heard to Chara. About how Alphys is going to try and bring some of our "friends" back. I've never seen her look so excited before.

"This is too good to be true…" she smiled in that wild way that kinda scares me. "It's time to get ready… and you need a new knife." She kicked the door that lead into Grilbys and walked into the kitchen area.

She walked back out carrying a selection of knifes.

"Pick one." She said

I sifted through them eventually settling on a Chefs knife with a 9 inch blade. Chara seemed impressed.

"Good choice." She smirked. "Now come on." She said calmly dropping the rest of the knifes into the snow narrowly avoiding Floweys stem.

Looks like the works about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4- Much ado about Flowey

The golden flowers waved in front of my eyes… It was a hot summers day… Everyone else was inside, escaping the heat.

Frisk and I were sitting in the flower patch making flower chains.

The world was a happy daze…

"Vella?" Frisk signed to me

"Yes?" I replied, trying to sound ok but the heat was making me really thirsty.

"Can we run away soon?" his hand movements were frantic… his face a mix of impatience and fear. I could see under his long sleeve shirt were the scratches and bruises left by the adults.

"… Tomorrow" I said calmly as the lady from the orphanage came out and dragged us back in.

Vella sat in the strange new kitchen, looking at the strange goat lady making tea, while the noises of the strange flower and skeleton fighting came reverberating through the house.

"Here you go." The strange lady said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Vella. "My name is Toriel. How are you feeling my child?" Vella didn't feel like talking.

"Can… can you speak?" Toriel seemed concerned. Vella looked at her. She was a tall woman in a purple dress with a white emblem on it. She had red eyes and white horns.

"Yes… I can…" Vella whispered tentatively. The lady's eyes softened as her face filled with relief.

"I'm glad" she smiled "How are your injuries? Do they hurt?"

"…not as much as I'd like" Vella mumbled.

Toriel opened her mouth to speak- shocked at what Vella had said- when a loud crash and a shriek emanated from down the hall.

"HELP!" The golden flower screamed as it's flower pot rolled down the hall and into the back of Vellas chair. Behind the screaming flower the skeleton walked in glaring at the flower and seething in anger.

"Sans, what is-?"

"You're lying." The skeleton growled as his left eye glowed a sickly blue colour

"No! no I swear I'm telling the truth!" The flower squealed and shuffled trying to get the flower pot up right again. The skeleton picked them up.

"Are you sure?" The skeletons eyes were filled with tears. Vella stared at them wondering how skeletons could even produce tears.

"I- I- I- I'm sure! If I wasn't- Chara would-"  
"Chara?!" Toriel up panicked.

THUD

"Was that the…" Toriel looked towards a set of stairs in shock

"That was… probably them…" The flower whimpered and covered his head, expecting to be hurt.

"Tori…" Sans put the pot on the table "I'm going after them."

"Sans, you can't" Toriel said sternly "If anyone should be going-"

"I'll go." Vella piped up.

She didn't even listen to Toriel or Sans protests before she had picked up the flower pot and was walking down the hall, towards the stairs, and down a long dark corridor.

"You won't survive going after them" The flower chirped- seeming almost happy at that prospect "Chara is really tough and Fr-" Vella unceremoniously turned the pot upside down and dumped the flower and the dirt contents of the flower pot onto the floor.

"I don't plan on surviving." Vella placed the pot next to the pile of dirt "I plan on taking them on and dying. Human or monster- I couldn't care less."

"…you're a weird one" Sans said suddenly behind Vella making her jump. "Not often we find a human with this sort of determination". Vella stayed silent.

Toriels footsteps came resounding down the hall.

"Listen… Don't tell Toriel you feel like this. Her hearts breakin' as is…" Sans said before lifting Vella on his shoulders

"Sans! Is the human child-"

"I got her Tori" Sans said happily "and I've made an executive decision"

"You made a what?" The flower said before promptly disappearing beneath the ground to avoid a scathing glare from Sans.

"We're all together Tori. You me and… and…" Sans looked up at Vella

"…Vella…"

"Vella, we'll all go after Chara."  
"Sans… are you sure?" Toriel came close and held Sans's hand

"I'm sure Tori"

The group left the ruins and started walking towards Snowdin. Flowey watched the group walk together, Sans chatting and joking, Toriel laughing along…

A small pang of pain hit the golden flower. He almost felt guilty for helping Chara…

Almost…

"Frisk should be in Waterfall now…" Flowey murmured.

Frisk had been going after Alphys lately- she was hiding the last of the monsters somewhere. Frisk had been trying to find her lab but she had upped the security… No matter how hard he tried Frisk couldn't get in.

"Vella… wonder if Frisk knew them…"

Flowey dropped bellow the surface of the snow and soil and sped along towards the spiders hideout in waterfall.


	5. Chapter 5- Mini chapter- Darker

Darker…

Darker…

Even darker…

And yet still darker…

And still somehow darker…

Oh.

Hello Chara.

What are you doing here?


	6. Chapter 6- I'M BACK BABY!

**Alphys-**

"Something basic would be fine…" I mumbled as I found my old welding kit and goggles "I just has to be able to house the soul" I sped around the back rooms of the lab looking for scrap metal and other materials "walking and talking would be important too…"

"Dr Alphys?" Said Monster Kid balancing on a broken and rotting wooden bench that was left in the back of the room.

"Maybe I should give him a mute button this time…" I joked to myself as I tip toed on top of some boxes to reach on top of a shelf

"ALPHYS!" Monster Kid startled me and I fell off of the box I had been balanced on, a small set of wheels fell from the top and landed just short of the kids.

"Ah- s-sorry… is everything ok?"

"Yeah… But…It's past mine and sis's bed time…" I looked over at the small monster girl next to Monster Kid who had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Ah… sorry… you two can go if you… want?" the Kid seemed disappointed by that idea

"Well… we don't WANT to…" Monster Kid said and shifted in his seat. I chuckled.

"heh… I know that feeling… when I was just a bit older than you two I would sit through the night and watch Gaster do his work…" I smiled as memories of me as a pre-teen following the Dr around the front area of the lab came back to me.  
"Gaster?" the kids question made me remember the awful truth

"Yeah he…" I paused as the memories of his loss came back "he's someone else I've lost…"  
"Well we can go find his soul!" the Kid looked at me with such hopefulness

"I'm afraid that won't be possible…" I remembered the black mushy residue I found near where the old man had gone missing. Not even his dust remained.

"O… oh…" He looked at the ground swinging his legs "kinda like…" he stopped himself and looked up at me.

The silence grew ever more painful. I realized that this kid… knew the same sadness I did. I reached out to him and held the small child tightly.

"Hey, if you go get some sleep now you can come help me in the morning ok? Your mum is probably worried sick."

I felt his small head nod and he moved away from me. He sniffed and tried to smile at me- but I knew he hurt too much for it to be a genuine smile. He nudged his sister awake and the two of them wandered off down the corridor back to the living quarters.

"Ok… time to get serious…" I grabbed a few of the supplies I had found and scribbled a rough blue print onto some blue paper I found in a box with some graphite.

The design was very basic- primitive even- but that's all it had to be for now.

I began welding the metal to form a simple box like structure to house the soul before attaching some of the mechanisms and circuits.

Lights and speakers were next. The circuits were trickier with these now I didn't have so much material to work with. I had to be sparing with my copper wire and soldering iron- in case I ran out. I could recycle these later when I needed to make upgrades, but until then-

"I must be careful" I mumbled as I attached the last few wires and buttons.

Finally- he was ready…

I left some of the cosmetic changes for when the kids appeared… I yawned deeply and settled down by the bench where I had already set up a small area of cushions and blankets. I was used to falling asleep at my workbenches so this was a far comfier place to rest.

I didn't get much time to myself before the two kids rushed in with seemingly endless energy.

"Alphys! Alphys!" they cheered as they pulled the blanket off of me and tried to shake me awake.

"Aha, hey kids." I chuckled sleepily as the bouncing balls of energy pulled me up to my feet. "He is mechanically ready- but this is Mettaton, he would make me create his whole body all over again if I left him as this grey box on wheels with a light board for a head."

The kids looked at the box thinking hard. They were clearly invested in the little grey box I had made.

"Gliiiii… ttttt" the little grey monster child gurgled

"OO! Glitter! Good plan sissy!" the Kid smiled widely and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'll go have a look around, anything else?" the two kids looked at the grey box again…

"Oh! He needs hair!"

"Hair?"

"Yeah! Do you have like a wig?"

"Hmmm… I might do…" I had a think through all of my old cosplay stuff… "Ooooh… I might have a Mew mew kissy cutie wig I can restyle…" I saw the confused looks of the kids and felt myself flush with embarrassment "I- uh- I'll go get that wig!"  
I ran through the living quarters and up through the lab to my old room. I found my old wig, it was the right dimentions for the head, but the length was an issue… it touched the floor when I used it- Mettatons new body was less than half my height! I started searching through my draws for a pair of scissors, or a knife or… SOMETHING to cut it!

"Want me to help dearie?" I froze.

"That voice… it… it couldn't be" I slowly turned around to see a small human child in a green and yellow jumper. Their physical form wasn't settling- they were flashing between male and female features, changing heights, changing hair lengths, what stayed the same though…

Was that horrifying smile.

"Don't worry- I'm not here to kill you… yet" Chara smiled and tucked their knife into their back pocket. "I merely wanted to pay my regards to you." Their shoes had black goo on them "It's so sad that your work never took off really… you're really rather talented" their hair was damp "although… I have to say… I am very interested in your work on my dear brother- Azriel" there were seeds stuck to their clothes "I'll be back in three days for any notes you have on those old procedures. Give them to me and I'll give you the materials you'll need to make five robots as well as two more souls- including your most precious one."

"m-m-m-m-m-m-m-"

"Stop stuttering- I know you're keeping up this prissy act to trick monsters into trusting you." I opened and closed my mouth trying to form a response, but my throat was dry and I couldn't seem to organize my thoughts. "Three days- got it?" Chara turned and started to walk away. "Oh, there are scissors in the bottom draw- some dye too. Mettaton would want his old dark hair, wouldn't he?" I went to shout but they teleported out of site…

Once my heart rate had calmed down and I could breathe again I turned around and opened the bottom draw… like they said, there was a pair of pink scissors, a bottle of black hair dye, and a bar of chocolate with a note written in pink pen stuck to it.

'Remember- Three days ;)' was written in Wingdings…

The chocolate wasn't a new item in the draw. Gaster had left it there before he disappeared- the note however was new…

Picking up the scissors I started to restyle the wig trying not to let my hands shake too much… the pink locks of hair floated down and hit the cold floor.

"What…" I was so confused… my mind spiralled, my thoughts blured… "What… should I do?"

I blacked out… this used to happen a lot when I was younger and stressed… I thought I'd grown out of it. Obviously not.

Next thing I knew I was surrounded by the adult monsters in the living quarters…

"What… hap-"

"Rest darling" a familiar mechanical voice brought my back to reality

"M- Metta-" the small robot rolled towards me on one of the nearby tables

"It's ok, you're safe now" I could hear the smile in Mettatons voice "oh my dear Alphys… if I had arms I would hug you…"

"Arms…?" I looked at the small robots form before face palming "How did I forget arms?!" I sighed frustratedly. I heard him laugh… a wave of relief filled me… "I'm so glad you're back"  
"So am I Alphys… so am I."


	7. Chapter 7-Mini Chapter ?

**Frisk-**

"Howdy!" Not this dialogue again…

"It's your friend~ FLOWEY!" I was honestly hoping for something new…  
"Flowey the flower~" Not sure what I was expecting really…  
"Your Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeestest fr-" oh… that's new

"F-Fr- Frisk?" I nodded at the flowers dumbfound expression.

Something was different… something had changed… Why was I suddenly getting new dialogue? Was it because I'd been through over fifty resets?

"No… Nonononononononononono" I was taken aback by Asriels strange reaction…

"Hello Frisk" Came an unfamiliar yet garbled voice from behind. "Let's have a chat" A pair of white hands grabbed me and pulled me down…

Down…

Down…

Further and further down into the darkness…

Asriel was out of site…

I was floating in some sort of goop now…

"Where am I?" I thought… I, of course, couldn't speak. Comes with being a selective mute.

"You can open your eyes down here you know" the voice came again "I know your secret- you aren't the cursed child the humans make you out to be".

I took a breath and breathed out deeply until there was no air left in my lungs. The vibrations came back to me creating a muddied image that I could just about understand…

There was a skeleton man behind me, shrouded in black. His smile crooked, his face pale. In front of me was old and decrepit lab equipment… Or was it something else… I couldn't be sure.

"You are a clever child being able to learn to echo locate like that" who was this monster? They seemed so familiar and yet… unfamiliar… "Shame you use your determination for evil"

I tried to make another echo picture but it all seemed to be moving around…

I was disorientated and confused…

Up was down- left was right… ah it made my head hurt… Spinning, spinning, round and round…

"You're more of a monster than you think Frisk… take some time to reflect on that"

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

I woke up in the flower field with Vella…


End file.
